


Never Thought Past It

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-26
Updated: 2008-01-26
Packaged: 2017-12-25 08:50:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dinah meets Oracle, and seals her plan</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Thought Past It

From the instant Dinah reached down to the redhead, fate was sealed. She played it off, acted like she didn't know just who the woman she was helping was. Let Barbara Gordon take that mask off little by little, but the daughter of an honest Gotham ex-cop followed what happened in her home city.

Jim Gordon had been her daddy's partner, once upon a time, and that would have been enough. Debts between partners needed to be paid, even if it took the next generation to do it.

But knowing what this woman had suffered, knowing that she would have to fight twice as hard as Dinah herself if she got taken, flickered through as Dinah heard the arrival of the goon squad. No way in hell was she going to make this woman that had given her a second chance that vulnerable to 'Haven scum.

Walking out to face Blockbuster, she felt calm and strong.

Oracle needed her to be that.


End file.
